Ashley the Vampire Slayer Book 2
by moviegal123
Summary: In the sequel to Ashley the Vampire Slayer, Ashley continues her training and search for her best friend and care taker Bill, but this time an old villian returns and its ghosts vs vampires! i stink at summaries, so READ READ READ! rated T for my parnoia
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody!! Thanks to everybody who read my other story!! Heres book 2 in the Ashley the Vampire Slayer saga, please please please please review and rate!!! I don't own Danny Phantom or Buffy the Vampire slayer, if I did Buffy and Angel would be together! also i am ampoligizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes, im exhausted today!!

Ashley the Vampire Slayer

Book 2

(Ashley's pov)

Ow! My hand hurt, that last vamp had a really thick head. It had been two months since I went to find Bill and wound up being the slayer/protector of amity park instead. Well, Danny was sort of the protector but he didn't know what danger really was. Of course I would never tell him that. Ghosts were a big problem and could definitely cause damage, but I knew what vampires were capable of and it was not pretty. In the past month, the vamp population had increased severely, true no one was any real brain for evil had come but it was bad. I decided to leave all ghost fighting to Danny, I had my hands full with demons and vampires. As I walked home that night from patrolling I thought about what Jazz, my watcher, had said.

"Vampires of this population don't come randomly. Something is drawing them here." I looked around town. Nothing supernatural, we weren't on a hell mouth like Sunnydale was. Ghost were drawn here by the ghost portal the Fenton's had, but what was drawing the vampires? Uh!! The Fenton's! that was another problem. Danny had shared his secret with his parents but I couldn't risk them finding out mine. If they did not only would they be furious than Jazz had lied to them and was not in college but they would probably kick me out! I couldn't let that happen. I needed to stay here in Amity Park to find Bill. I missed him a lot. I tried not to let myself think about him, where ever he was. It had been two months, he was probably dead by now, but I kept hoping, it was the only thing keeping me fighting. Danny, who knew Vlad Masters, Bill's captor, much better than I did said there was a good chance Bill was still alive. Vlad wanted slayers blood for something, specifically my blood and Danny thought he would keep Bill alive to once again lure me to him and take my DNA. I still didn't know what he wanted it for but I knew it wasn't good.

My wrist hurt now. I must have twisted it wrong when I hit that vampire. This was bad, it was dark and vampires were lurking about and I couldn't punch! I walked faster back to the Fenton's. I wasn't really done patrolling yet but I was no good to Bill, Vlad, or the world dead. I was almost home when I saw him, his long black coat flowing behind him. His neon blonde hair slicked back as usual and his mouth twisted into a smile. At first I was relieved, that was a mistake.

"Spike!" I said as he neared me "Can you walk me home? I hurt my wrist and vamps are still around." He smiled but not a happy smile, this wasn't the Spike I knew.

"Doll, I thought you weren't a slayer. Remember, all that jazz about being independent not following anybody's rules but your own? And what are you doing here anyway? Where's my friend Bill?"

"It's a very long story, if you walk me home I promise you'll hear all about it." I said. Spike and I had run into each other a lot over the past few years, sure he was a vampire but he had a soul, like Angel but he asked for his it wasn't given to him by a curse. He helped me fight off a few vampires once and after that we became sort of friends. I helped him out of a few situations (mainly beating up demons who he owed money) and he helped me stake some vamps bothering my old home town.

"Sure babe," he said "but why are you so vulnerable today?"

"Oh, I hurt my right wrist so I cant punch." We started walking.

"You don't say." Suddenly he hit my right side. I fell to the ground.

"OW!" I shouted "What was that for?"

"Spike?" said a soft voice "Can I eat her now?" Drusilia emerged from an alley. Her black hair was half tied up, half down and she wore a long white night gown.

"Not now, pet, we have to use her to get to the ghost boy first." Dru cuddled Spike's arm.

"She is his weakness." She said "Her desires her, he will do anything to protect her, so she wont end up like his goth girl." She said. Drusilia had psychic abilites, she had them when she was human and when Angel, (well Angelus, Angel's evil alter ego pre-soul) turned her into a vampire they came with her. And oh yeah, Dru was also INSANE!!! I couldn't punch but I could still kick. I jumped up, still holding my wrist and kicked Dru in the face. She fell to the ground. Spike got all protective of her but she didn't need it. She showed her fangs and her face twisted into the true form of a vampire. She plunged at me, I tried to knock her aside with my foot but she came at me and tackled me to the ground. I felt Spike plug my nose and cover my mouth so I couldn't breathe. Dru tied my hands and feet up.

"This is perfect." Said Drusilia "He will come."

"Yes pet," Spike replied "he will." She kissed the top of his head and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

Dannys pov

It was late, way late and Ashley still wasn't back yet. I knew her slaying had gotten rougher lately, she had left ghost fighting to me because the vampire population practically doubled, but this was ridiculous. She should've been back by now. I was debating calling Jazz when my parents came in.

"Danny, its late, where's Ashley?" my mother asked

"I…uh…I think she is with a friend. She is probably sleeping over. I can go get her and tell her to come home."

"No, its okay. But next time she should call first to tell us." My mother said, I must have looked nervous because she then said "Danny, is something wrong? You know you can tell us about your ghost problems, we are not going to hurt you."

"Mom, its nothing." She bent down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Danny? Are you telling us the truth?" I hated lying to my parents again, I felt like I just got comfortable telling them about my half ghost side, now I was lying about Ashley. But I knew this was what she wanted. She couldn't risk my parents kicking her out, or making her stop slaying. The thing was Ashley couldn't stop. Slayers stand alone against the creatures of darkness, that whole thing. If she stopped Amity Park would fall to vampires. But from what I had seen lately vampires weren't too scary. Sure they're faces were sometimes almost mutant looking and they were supper strong but other than that, I also had never seen them drink a human yet. Ashley didn't let them get that far. They also didn't seem to have much of a brain. I was lost in my fantasy when my mom shook me.

"Danny? Are you there?"

"Yes, mom, where Ashley is has nothing to do with ghosts." That was not a lie. "But still. You make a good point I better go look for her." Before she could say another word I was going ghost and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley pov

I woke up, tied up and locked in a cage. My jacket was gone leaving me just in a black tank top that's sleeves had dropped down to my shoulders. I still had on my thick black Go Go boots, my ultimate weapon. My legs were my strongest feature, I kicked a lot and the boots helped. I tried to kick my way out of the cage but it shocked me. I screamed. Suddenly Spike emerged from the shadows.

"Good Morning pet!" he said cheerfully

"Why are doing this? I thought you had a soul!"

"Thing about souls, they can easily be ignored, especially for matter of the heart."

"Matters of the heart my ass! You think tying me up is your form of romantic?"

"Not for you doll." Then Dru came out from behind a box with a porcilin doll in her hand.

"Ms. Edeth needs her tea." She said cuddling up to Spike, I mentioned she was insane right?

"Ofcourse pet." He replied

"So, your doing this to get back together with your skanky girlfriend." Dru flashed her fangs at me, she may be insane but she wasn't stupid.

"You wouldn't get it, doll, you don't love anyone." I flipped open my phone behind my back and started using my lighting fast texting skills to message Danny, but Spike caught me, I had just managed to hit send when he grabbed the phone from behind me, he had lighting reflexes.

"Or maybe you do, pet." He said examining the phone, he read the text message, I was counting on that.

"What is Spike?" asked Drusilia.

"It's gibberish, love. We'll take it to a linguist maybe they can make something out of it." He was about to put his phone in my pocket when he hesitated and hit re-dial. Oh no! Danny!

Dannys pov

I was flying all over town looking for Ashley. I hoped she was just running late with the slaying, and that I would find her over in an alley or in the grave yard staking some helpless vamp, but my hopes fell when my phone beeped. I had a text message, from Ashley! I opened it, but I couldn't make it out, It was all symbols!! This was bad! My phone began to ring, maybe it was Ashley. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously

"Let me make this perfectly clear," the deep voice said "I have heard about you Danny Phantom, I know you battle ghosts, I know your half ghost. Now I am going to tell you a little something about me. Imagine your most difficult enemy you've ever faced, think hard now, got it? I'm 1000 times worse than that. I wont play games, I wont take part in witty banter, I am going to get down to business. Come to 555 U-Turn Drive if you ever want to see your little slayer again. I don't care if you come alone or if you bring the entire FBI, I'll kill you all, so it doesn't really matter, but before I suck the blood from your veins, maybe we can make a deal…If your not here in 24 hours she dies." The caller hung up. I felt my heart ache. He had Ashley. I couldn't let her die. I couldn't lose her like I lost Sam, I was finally starting to love someone again, did I love her? It was so confusing! But I knew I couldn't let her die! I fly to Jazz as fast I could.

"Jazz!" I screamed phasing through her door. She was on the couch watching TV.

"What? It's late Danny!" she shouted, this was defiantly my older sister.

"They got Ashley!"

I explained everything to her, the call, the text message, everything. Jazz was not just a watcher she was also brilliant, she had to solve it.

"He said 'suck the blood from your veins' right? So he's a vampire. We know that much. And the text message has to be some kind of code. Ashley's too smart to text you while she is in mortal danger and not have it mean anything." We looked up every possible code on the internet. I was the first to suggest looking up star wars codes, a galaxy far far away had to have its own language and alphabet. I was right, but it wasn't the language in her text message. The language (if it could even be called that) was made up of arrows pointing in different directions. After hours of researching, I was starting to worry.

"Jazz, its been three hours! We are running out of time! I cant just run in there blind! I need to know what she was trying to tell me or I don't stand a chance."

"Danny, I'm trying the best I can!! I looked in all the watcher's journals and the demon guides, even on the internet, there's nothing!"

"Jazz! I cant lose her!" she put her hand on my shoulder,

"Danny, your not going too. Maybe we could text her back,"

"No! he has her phone, its where he called from."

"Danny calm down! Ashley is a slayer, this is her life. She gets captured by vampires and puts her life in danger everyday, she is to protect the world. This her job, her duty, her destiny. She knows that, she knew that before she agreed to be trained as a slayer and she did it anyway. Ashley is different from Sam, listen to me when I say she is a strong girl and she CAN HANDLE HERSELF!"

I sighed and banged my head on the computer, I knew everything Jazz said was true but I was still worried, a male's protective instincts I guess. Then I heard a sudden beep. A pop up appeared on the desk top asking if I wanted new fonts for word.

"Uhh!! I'm in no mood for this!" I shouted and was about to exit out when I felt Jazz pound down on my hand stopping me from exiting it.

"Danny! Look!" she pointed to a font sample on the pop up. It consisted of arrows pointing in different directions, it was Ashley's code!!

I clicked on the pop up's "Learn More" button. It showed that the fonts consisted of symbols, with each symbol representing a different letter. Jazz pushed me out of the chair and started decoding the text. After what felt like forever, I saw Jazz's eyes light up with both excitement (obviously from figuring out the message) and fear. She turned to me with those eyes and practically whispered

"William the Bloody."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, lots of explaining in this chapter, so please bear with me! If you've never seen Buffy then this will help, ps it's a great show! also sorry for beingso geeky :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

Dannys pov

"Ok who is William the Bloody?" I asked absolutely baffled. (tee hee baffled is a fun word!) Jazz grabbed an old looking book from her shelf.

"William the Bloody," she explained "he's a vampire, one of the worst in history, second only to Angel." She was about to say more but I cut her off.

"Wait! Wait! Angel was the guy who saved Ashley and trained you as a slayer, sure he's a vampire but he's not evil."

"Well not anymore, but Angel was once known as Angelus, the worst vampire in history. Most vampires kill to feed, but Angelus took more pleasure in it than any demon known. He was so horrible that about 100 years ago, when he killed a gypsy girl, he parents cursed him with a soul, so that he would suffer with the guilt of what he did for the rest of his eternal life. That's when he became Angel, the vamp you know today.

"But we are not talking about him! William the Bloody, also known as Spike, a nick name he earned from torturing his victims with rail road spikes."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, he and his long time girlfriend Drusilia, have torn apart the world for nearly two centuries."

"This is bad! He must have Ashley!!"

"It gets worse," Jazz continued reading from the book "Drusilia has killed a slayer before, Spike's killed two."

I felt like some one ripped my heart out.

"We have to get Ashley back! I know you aren't that good at fighting, Jazz, but I'll need your help!"

"Danny, I'm not so good at fighting ghosts but you've never seen me against vampires, they are quite different, which means I'll need to show you at least the basics before we just storm in there blind!"

"I'll be fine Jazz, I'm half ghost! And we are running out of time. I can handle these vamps!" I was about to go ghost when Jazz threw something at me. It was a piece of wood that came to a point.

"What's with this?"

"It's a stake. That's the only way to kill a vampire, a wooden stake through the heart, decapitation, fire, or direct sun light. If you are going to save Ashley you need to know a few things about vampires."

"I read the book Jazz, they really strong, sparkle in the sunlight and all that."

"No! they are strong but they don't sparkle, they burn! To ashes! Use it against them, the sun is almost up, if you are hurt or losing the fight run into the sunlight! They cant follow or if they are stupid enough to follow they will burst into flames. They cant come in to a human's home unless they are invited, they don't show up in mirrors, and although they can pass for a human when they want to, they really have this sort of mutated looking face where they're fore head sort of bends around they're eyes. Only in this form will they have fangs."

I grabbed the stake and shoved it and threw it across the room so it hit the middle of the wall dead on.

"Jazz, let's go."


End file.
